charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Curtis Williamson
Dr. Curtis Williamson was the infectious disease specialist assigned to Piper Halliwell when she contracted Oroya fever. Dr. Williamson did not believe in miraculous recoveries and told Phoebe and Prue that their sister would not survive if she didn't come out of the coma she'd slipped into on her own. He is surprised when Piper seemingly survives without any medical explanation and believes that the secret to saving other people that mysteriously come down with the disease is through the sisters. Even though Piper suddenly succumbs to the disease again and dies, Dr Williamson is left with his questions when she comes back to life. Driven to find his answers, Dr. Williamson sends Piper letters for months and even calls her, asking her to come to the hospital for blood work. He also injects the Halliwell sisters' blood into three monkeys, which he names after the sisters, that gained their powers. Although Dr. Jeffries tells him that he must stop his project, Dr. Williamson doesn't listen and is injected with the sisters' blood by the Prue monkey when he attempts to inject all three sisters' blood in her. However, the sisters' powers quickly drive Dr. Williamson insane; mortals can't handle magical powers. He begins harvesting organs from criminals released from the jail ward on technicalities, saving many patients, including getting a kidney for his sister. He stitched his first victims back up, but as his madness grew he began leaving them open, and they bled to death. The Charmed Ones try to save him but he is resistant and fights them when they try to give him a cure. Eventually, the sisters are forced to kill him when he uses their powers to try to kill them. Dr. Williamson, although a mortal, is the only person other than Melinda Warren who is depicted as having all three Warren-witch powers at the same time. Dr. Williamson may be considered a precursor to the Elder Gideon, in which both men were doing the wrong things for what they thought were the right reasons (for the greater good). He may also be considered a precursor to Cole Turner, who was able to come back to Earth with the help of massive demonic powers, only to be driven insane because he was fully mortal at the time. Family life Dr. Williamson had a diseased sister and a brother-in-law who had a heart condition. He never married because he dedicated his entire life to helping people in medicinal means. The name Curtis Williamson appears on the Halliwell family tree in Pardon My Past. This means he could be related to the sisters or it was someone else who had the same name. Powers & Abilities After he was injected with the sisters' blood, he gained all of their powers, including their basic powers of scrying, spellcasting and potion making. He mostly used telekinesis to attack his opponents and remove their organs, and molecular immobilization to sneak out of the hospital without anyone's notice. He conjured a premonition when he touched his brother-in-law and saw him have a heart attack seconds before it happened. It should be noted that he had the power of astral projection as well, but he never used it. Because he had the sisters' powers, he was granted immunity to Piper's power to freeze. Appearances Dr. Curtis Williamson appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Awakened :Astral Monkey Category:Characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Innocents Lost Category:Mortals Category:Empowered mortals Category:Recurring characters